


I Love Every Inch

by DeathBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be happy, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Declarations Of Love, Even after sex, Everything is good, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no regrets, Interspecies Romance, Just be happy guys, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Second Person, Papyrus loves you so much, Reader-Insert, Self-Love, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBird/pseuds/DeathBird
Summary: After some lovely off-screen love making (who knows, maybe I'll make it onscreen one day), and a blissed-out Papyrus tells you how much you are loved.There's no actual sex, and nothing more sexual than a bit of licking and some nipples, I promise.





	I Love Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> This does include nudity, but I thought that as it's not actually anything more than a bit of licking and poking, it might be okay to have at just Teen And Up Audiences? If you disagree just tell me and I'll change it in a soulbeat.
> 
> I tried to keep the gender and genitalia as neutral as possible, but I might have failed a bit. Is there want, imagine that Paps commented on the reader's boobs or lack thereof. 
> 
> This just sort of... Happened. My other fic isn't abandoned, I just had a spark of inspiration and this came out of my fingertips. It's probably shit. Forgive me.

"I LOVE YOU!" Papyrus proclaims, loudly and enthusiastically. His arms are around your waist, and his head is in the junction of your shoulder and neck, his tongue lapping absentmindedly over your skin. His ribs press against your back, but you don't give it a thought as you can feel his soul beating there, warm and radiating happiness. You didn't believe in auras until you met him.

"I don't know why." You say, sarcastically, taking his hand and kissing where his palm would be. Your well over your hormonal phase of self-hate, but you've always been a fan of self-deprecating jokes. It's a habit Papyrus is beginning to work out of you with his constant concern.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU'RE WONDERFUL!" Papyrus pulls away from your shoulder and his casual suckling stops suddenly. He sounds absolutely horrified. 

"I don't know what you see in a fleshy lump like me." You inform him, your voice dripping with overdramatic sadness. It's cruel to tease him like this, but you know you'll get your punishment soon enough.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Papyrus repeats, turning you onto your back and moving to crouch over you. In the semi-darkness his face seems almost like something out of a nightmare; lit from within by the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets. You make to laugh and tell him you were joking, get as far as opening your mouth, and find his tongue inside it, his speech unimpaired by that fact, "I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! IN FACT, I'LL SHOW YOU!" And with nothing more, and no protest from you, he begins to list off everything he loves about you.

"I LOVE THIS: THE WAY I CAN FEEL YOUR HEART BEAT HERE, EVEN THOUGH YOUR HEART IS DOWN HERE..." He pressed his teeth lightly to your neck in a kiss, allowing his tongue to slip out and lick across. One of his hands moves down to your chest, and just rests there, feeling your heart beat through your ribs. You hum a little, enjoying the pampering and looking forward to more, "AND I LOVE HOW I CAN FEEL YOUR VOICE HERE WHEN YOU SPEAK, HOW IT RUMNLES AND VIBRATES."

"I LOVE THIS: HOW YOUR BONES ARE SO CLOSE TO THE SURFACE." He mumbled into your collarbones, licking along them.

"I **ESPECIALLY** LOVE THESE. HOW STRANGE THAT EVEN THOSE WHO DONT HAVE BREATS HAVE THESE, JUST INCASE A BABY HAPPENS ANYWAY." Papyrus tells you as he runs his teeth over your nipples, and you don't bother to tell him that that's not how it works.

"I LOVE  **ALL** OF THIS," He stretches his hands over the expense of your abdomen, and puts a soft kiss at the place where his thumbs touch, "AND THESE," He rubs his fingers over your hipbones, "AND WHATEVER THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE!" He gestures vaguely to your genitals, turning a little orange. Even after what you just did together, much of it involving "WHATEVER THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE", he can still find it within himself to be shy.

"I LOVE THESE," He quickly gathers himself when you chuckle, and moves his hands down to run down you thighs, "AND THESE SILLY THNGS," He puts a kiss to each of your knees, "AND THESE, ESPECIALLY SINCE I CAN FEEL THE BONE HERE," He licks down each of your shins, and you giggle, "AND EVERY, SINGLE, ONE OF THESE." He pinches each of your toes, punctuating each word with a pinch.

"I LOVE THESE," Moving back up, rubbing soothing circles on your shoulders, "AND I FRANKLY CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS, " He plays with the skin on your elbows, and even in the darkness you can see his expression of fascinated wonder, "AND I THINK THESE ARE JUST MAGNIFICENT." He sucks on each of your fingers individually, pressing a kiss to each fingertip once he's finished each hand. 

"I LOVE THIS," He rolls you over onto your front, and licks along your neck, and all the way down your spine. You shiver. "AND I LOVE THIS," He holds his hands over your shoulder blades, and again kisses where his thumbs meet, "AND THE WAY ALL OF THIS...  **RIPPLES** WHEN YOU STRETCH IS BEYOND BEAUTIFUL." His hands trail lovingly own your whole back, pausing when they reach just above your ass.

"OH, AND THESE. IF I'M GOING TO BE HONEST... THESE ARE JUST ADORABLE!" He pokes one of your butt cheeks, and you both giggle.

"BUT MOSTLY, I LOVE THIS!" He rolls you over again so he can see your face, and cups your face in his hands, running his phalanges over your cheekbones, looking at you so deeply that you feel your heart in your chest melt. One of his hands slides down to feel it flutter there, with his other explores your face.

"I LOVE THESE. I LOVE THEIR COLOUR, HOW THEY SPARKLE LIKE GLASS AND WAVER LIKE WATER, HOW THEY DART AROUND LIKE A BUTTERFLY WHEN YOU WALK INTO AN UNFAMILIAR PLACE, OR SEE SOMRTHING YOU FIND PRETTY. I LOVE THE LITTLE HAIRS HERE, EVEN THOUGHT IT SCARES ME WHEN THEY FALL OFF INTO YOUR EYES." He tells you mistily, running one finger around the bottom corner of one of your eyes.

"I LOVE THESE, EVEN IF ALL THE SILLY LITTLE THINGS YOU HUMANS DO TO MAKE THEM DIFFERENT MAKES ME WORRY. I THINK THEY'RE PERFECT WITHOUT PREENING, OR FILLING-IN. I DON'T THINK YOU NEED TO SUFFER TO BE BEAUTIFUL, AND EVEN IF I SUPPORT YOU IN EVERY DECISION YOU MAKE, I WILL ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOURSELF AS PERFECT." He runs a finger along your eyebrows, tracing their curves and their edges, his eyes dressing at the corners in loving disquiet.

"I LOVE THE WAY THESE WRINKLE WHEN YOU SMILE OR LAUGH." Papyrus quickly regains his joy, and squeezes one of your cheeks, making you grin at him, "OH UPON ALL THE STARS, HOW I LOVE YOUR SMILE. IT'S LIKE THE FIRST TIME I SAW THE SUN: SO WONDERFULLY BRIGHT, SO UNBELIEVABLY WARM, AND SO, SO, SO BEAUTIFUL I COULD CRY. I DON'T WANT TO CRY, THOUGH. NOT IN SADNESS. I WANT TO LAUGH AND SMILE WITH YOU. I NEVER WANT YOU TO STOP. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND SMILING, MY HUMAN, FOREVER. EVEN IF I KNOW THAT CAN'T HAPPEN." His face calls as he finishes, and you raise a hand to hold his face, while your other lies on top of his hand on your chest.

"No, it can't. It's part of being human, to accept that happiness isn't permanent, and that all joy fades. It doesn't mean you can't endeavour to give me smile-lines!" You payment for a moment, and then try to lighten the mood. Papyrus takes the opportunity.

"I SHALL ENDEVOUR TO DO SO! IN THE MEANTIME... BOOP!" He books your nose, and you can't help but laugh, "I LOVE THIS, AND ALL THE RIDICULOUS NEGLECT THE MAKEUP WORLD GIVES IT!" He pinches it, and you swat his hand away playfully.

"BUT PROBABLY MAY FAVOURITE THING ABOUT YOU IS THIS..." He leans in and kisses you on you lips, slowly and carefully. He searches your mouth fastidiously, ensuring to memorise every detail of it. Every imperfection of your teeth, every quirk on the insides of your cheeks, and every single tastebud on your tongue, "THE ONLY PLACE I CAN TOUCH YOUR BARE BONES."

After a long while of his exploration, and your obliging his curiousity, he pulls back and brings both his hands up to finger-comb your hair, "THIS OCMES A CLOSE SECOND, THOUGH. SO ILLOGICAL, TO HAVE IT ONLY ON YOUR HEAD." He continues this for even longer than the kiss, and you just lean back to let him, too tired to really care about anything other than how lovely it feels, to be so utterly taken care of, and so utterly cared about.

"OF COURSE, THOSE THINGS ARE ONLY THE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOUR BODY... YOUR PERSONALITY IS SOMETHING ELSE ENTIRELY! I COULD GO ON ALL NIGHT ABOUT HOW WONDERFUL YOU ARE!" And there is a good possibility he did. As he began talking about everything he loved about you as a person, he reached over to grab your pyjamas, and you put them on in a daze of sleepiness, all while he praised your every faculty. He then lay down beside you, wrapping you in his bony arms (cushioned by your thick sleepwear, which is probably why he made you put them on), and combed you hair as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, lulling you into a calm sleep, full of happy, if forgotten, dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Petition for Papyrus' to become a poet, anyone?
> 
> Also... I didn't expect this to midway become a study on the human condition. Sorry about that.


End file.
